Like I Never Loved Before'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a oneshot, based on the song title by Phil Vassar called LIke I Never Loved Before. Huddy. Please R&R.


6/12/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Like I Never Loved Before". It's written by Phil Vassar and Robert Byrne. It's off of Phil's self-titled CD, "Phil Vassar". The song, "Just Another Day In Paradise", does come from Phil's self-titled CD, "Phil Vassar". I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore.

Rating: T. Sorry if House/Cuddy seem OOC. This is un-beta'd.

It was Tuesday night and House sat at his piano. A whiskey tumbler sat nearby on top of the piano. He sat there and played a few tunes for his lover, Cuddy who sat on the nearby couch and watched him play. Cuddy loved to watch House play the piano, just as much as House enjoyed playing it. Cuddy took a sip of the red wine that she was holding in a glass. The two lovers had sat there for a few hours and enjoyed each other's company. Cuddy smiled as House launched into playing "The Entertainer", House knew that this was one of her favorites and he obliged her.

House and Cuddy had been together for six years and even though the road had been hard, they loved each other through it all. First off, they had dealt with coming to terms with their feelings for each other from friends to lovers. Once they had gotten past this part, it was smooth sailing from there, but they had their rough matches along the way too. But they loved each other through it all.

House was in a reflective mood tonight and Cuddy sensed that in the songs he chose to play, not only for her but for himself as well. Cuddy knew that the sixth year anniversary of when Stacy left House was coming up soon and she knew that even though House was with her, Cuddy knew that this still affected House. But this hurt, anger, sadness and all of the other emotions that House had dealt with after this, was something that they were working through together. Since they had been together, Cuddy had seen House become more at peace with him and with what happened to him. Cuddy had helped him through this and she was grateful for this change in him. Even though House didn't say it much, she knew that he was grateful for her presence in his life to help him through this.

Since Cuddy and House had been together they had come to find out that they both liked country music. Cuddy loved it for the stories that the music told and House liked it because of this same reason. They had been on the music scene for many years and they had recently discovered a country artist by the name of Phil Vassar after flipping through the TV channels one day and they came upon the video for the song "Just Another Day In Paradise", which was off of Phil's self-titled CD, "Phil Vassar". Cuddy loved the video for the song and wanted to hear more of Phil's music and House loved Phil's music because Phil played the piano, just like House did. They listened to the entire CD the day they bought it and they loved it!

House smiled as he played the last song as he took a sip of his whiskey tumbler and looked at Cuddy. He thanked his lucky stars above that she had come into his life and saved him. Because of Cuddy, House had reason to live again and he had a reason to get up each morning. The love that he felt for her was something that could be described in the word, forever. He would love her until the day he died and even though he had once been with Stacy, and while he did love her when they were together, the love that he felt for Cuddy greatly surpassed the love that he felt for Stacy. House thought about all of this as he continued to look at Cuddy and smile at her, as he popped a few Vicodin and washed it down with the whiskey tumbler.

House turned back to the piano and he began to play. Cuddy knew that this song that he was playing expressed his love for her.

_I guess I gave myself to someone_

_Maybe a time or two_

_I tried, I went through the motions_

_What was I suppose to do_

_I spun my wheels, I wasted so much time _

_And then with you I finally got it right_

_Chorus:_

_It's like I never loved before_

_Like I never saw the sun_

_Or felt the rain fall on my face_

_It's like it's never ever been_

_I can't imagine life without you anymore_

_It feels just like I never loved before_

_I never talked about forever_

_Now it's not long enough_

_Who's that guy lookin' in the mirror_

_Cause it's not the man I was_

_I only know I tremble when we kiss_

_I'm making up for everything I missed_

_Chorus_

_I ran around in circles_

_I never knew_

_I was only getting ready for you_

_Chorus_

Cuddy had tears in her eyes as she heard the last note being played and she looked at House. He was smiling and his eyes shone of love for her. She walked over the bench, sat down and leaned over and kissed him. That song and that kiss told House and Cuddy everything they needed to know. House kissed Cuddy just as passionately as she had kissed him and they both knew that any relationship that they had had prior to this one, paled in comparison to the love they shared for each other. That night they made love to each other many times over that night and showed to each other that they never loved before.


End file.
